I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to a conveyor system with cooling means.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known conveyor systems with associated cooling means for cooling the articles transported by the conveyor system from one end to its other. In particular, there have been a number of previously known conveyor systems for pasteurized and/or cooked foods.
The previously known conveyor systems of this latter type have conventionally included an elongated frame defining an elongated track. A conveyor belt was mounted to the frame and along the conveyor track and, when longitudinally driven by a suitable motor means, moved in a first direction along the track from the inlet end of the conveyor system and toward the outlet end. The articles transported by the conveyor system are carried on top of the conveyor belt.
In order to cool the articles transported by conveyor systems of this type, it has been the previous practice to secure a plurality of both longitudinally and laterally spaced water spray heads to the frame along the entire length of the conveyor track. The spray heads are connected to a suitable source of relatively cold water under pressure and spray the water downwardly onto the articles transported by the conveyor track and then collect the water after impinging upon the transported articles. This water is then disposed of by dumping or other conventional methods.
There are, however, a number of disadvantages to this type of previously known conveyor system. One such disadvantage of this type of conveyor system is that the multiple spray heads are conventionally connected in common with each other so that all spray heads are continually operated regardless of need and whether or not articles are present on any given portion of the conveyor track. In addition, the water which is collected within the reservoir is disposed of even though it is still relatively cool with respect to the transported articles thus resulting in high water volume requirements.
A still further disadvantage with this type of previously known conveyor system, is that it is difficult to accurately control the temperature of the articles exiting from the conveyor system. Accurate temperature control is difficult since the cool water from the water supply impinges upon the articles when the articles are very hot, i.e. upon entry to the conveyor system as well as throughout their entire travel along the conveyor track. Accurate temperature control, however, is important particularly for bottled food products in which the product must be cooled below 110.degree. F. in order to prevent further cooking and/or discoloration caused by the cooking of the goods when they are stored. However, it is equally important that the product not be cooled too much, for example below 100.degree. F., since further cooling of the product will cause the bottle to sweat and inhibit the labels from adhering to the bottles.